A Majickal Christmas
by Mrfipp
Summary: Majickal, who I jeleous of her friend, String, for throwing a Christmas Party! But with the threat of a rampaing snowman how will all go well! Slight Sokai, Roxine, RikuOC and OCOC


Fipp: Now time for another Holiday story! I own nothing!

A Majickal Christmas

Destiny Islands, sunshine, clear water, sandy beaches, a tropical paradise. It was also Christmas.

"AAAGGGHH!" came a cry, the cry came from Amika,

"Huh?" Riku turned around to his cousin, running at him at full speed. "Uh-" Amika jumped him, knocking him down, she was wearing reindeer antlers and a glowing nose, she also had a satchel filled with envelopes.

"Hey Amika." Tanith said, "what's in the bag?'

"Well sir," Amika had great respect for Tanith and often called her 'sir'. "A giant platypus came out of the sea and told me to deliver these envelopes to you guys!"

"A platypus?" Sora asked. Tom gulped, he knew only one person who had the power over giant platypuses.

Each person, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tanith, Roxas, Namine, Tom, Jess and Amika, grabbed one of the envelopes.

_Dear (Insert name here)_

_You've been invited to a super-awesome-cool-freaky-fantastic Christmas Party I'm hosting! It's like a spin off of that Halloween party String held a while ago._

_You'll be whisked away to where I'm holding it._

_TTFN,_

_Majickal! The Queen of Rocket Powered Rubber Ducks! _

"That last part makes no sense." Roxas said.

"It never does." Tom said.

"Wait," Sora said "when are we going to be-"

_WHISK!!!_

"-away?"

The group was now standing in the middle of a grand hall, one with a giant Christmas tree in it. There was hundreds of people in it, some of them the group had met from other worlds, like Captain Jack Sparrow who was getting drunk off the eggnog, and some they didn't know, like some guys who kept running around screaming about the evils of toast.

"That's huge." Roxas said.

"How tall do you think it is?" Kairi asked.

"About two-hundred feet." they all turned around to see a blond boy with green eyes.

"You!" Tom pointed at the boy.

"Tom," Taira said calmly, he then turned his attention to Jess. "Why hello their, my name is Taira I-"

"No way blondy!" Tom said as he pushed him down "She's with ME! Not YOU!"

"Well, we'll see about that after the party." Taira said smugly.

"That's it!" Tom jumped at Taira, both then vanished.

"So far the party's going better then I hope." Skye said from behind them, there was a crash from the food tables. "Solace! Hiate! String said to control yourselves around the candy!"

"Candy?" Amika asked. "CANDY!!!" The silver-haired girl then rushed to catch eat the precious, life-giving, diabetes giving sugary sweets!

Amika jumped up and landed in a large bowl of M&Ms, the bowl was then picked up by Hiate, the dragon then tried to gulp it all at once.

"NO!" Riku then ran to save her from being eaten by the dragon.

"This is going to get even more stupid, isn't it?" Roxas asked. Just then, Carl poofed in and pulled out a tape recorded and a megaphone. He turned the recorder on and placed it near the megaphone.

"**EVERYONE COME TO THE MAIN ROOM!!!" **boomed the mighty Scottish voice of Sean Connery.

"Why was that Sean Connery?" Namine asked. Carl floated in front of her and held up a sign.

'_I like him, he's a good. He was once James Bond.' _it said. Carl then poofed away.

"This is just getting bizarre." Tanith said. "I like it." just then Carl poofed back in with Toby, Issume and Solitude appeared.

"So far this party is good." Fipp said.

"Yup, I really like the tree." String said.

"I knew this party be cool!" Majickal cried out.

"I just have one question Maji." Fipp asked.

"What would that be?"

"Why are String-chan and I dressed as elves, and you Santa?"

"It's my party, so it's my rules." she said proudly, she then flipped her hair. She didn't normally do this, but she just wanted to flip the end of the Santa hat she was wearing. The pompom at the end had a bell hidden inside the fuzzy whiteness. Maji then looked over the rafters to the people below. "HEY! Some of the people are using the Mistletoes I set up!"

"Out of curiosity," Fipp said, not really caring about it, just wanting the conversation to move along, "which parings?"

"Let's see, Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, Riku and Tanith, and Tom and Jess! They are so cute together!" she then took a cell phone and took a picture of her favorite couples. Fipp then swiped the camera away.

"Why do you keep taking my phone?" he asked.

"I like it, it's shiny!" Fipp only sighed. "Did you all bring your Grab Bag presents?"

Both String Fipp raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Grab Bag gift exchange! We all picked names!" both shook their heads, "Oh, that's right! I never told anyone about it!" she sweat dropped.

"So you got something for someone, and no one else gets anything?" String asked.

"Nope! I excluded my name from the Grab Bag-"

"The one only you knew about." Fipp said.

"Yes, I didn't put my name in because I had a surprise for everyone!" as she jumped into the air, sparkles shone around her. They then vanished and were replaced with a dark aura. "Why didn't you invite me to your Halloween Party?" she said in a dark, yet hurt manner.

"I did," String defended herself "but you wanted go on a trick-or-treating splurge." Majickal let out a little laugh.

"I got enough candy to last me until Groundhogs Day!"

"Can we just on with it?" Fipp said as he looked over the rafters, "It would appear that everyone is getting a little anxious."

"Okay then! Now we just need the robotic snowman to make it's appearance!"

"Robotic snowman?" String asked.

"Yup, I made it from the same parts that your Halloween Party was made out of!"

"I may have not been there," Fipp said, "but from what Carl told me, didn't that thing go on a rampage and destroy the house?"

"Actually, it was that gooey bomb thing that Solace claims Chuck Norris gave her." String said.

"Still, in the end the house blew up. Tell me Maji," Fipp said, turning to the shorter girl, "did you fix any of the behavioral problems that were in the spider when you transferred them to the snowman?" Majickal only blinked several times.

"Was I supposed to?"

"What now?" Riku asked.

"Well, knowing 'er," Tom, who had 'disposed' of Taira, said "she most likely do it when most people-"

_BOOM!!!_

The ceiling exploded and down came a large snowman with metal spikes sticking out of various places in it and cold mist pouring from it's mouth.

"Why does this remind me of that Halloween party we went to?" Riku asked.

"Because we're are about to be attacked by a giant mechanical monster bent on destroying us all." Tanith said dryly.

"Oh, that's right." The giant monster snowman then landed on the tree, giant icy arms clinging to it like the spider it once was would have done. It was about to attack them with powerful icicles when it was hit by rockets.

A sled pulled by several reindeer, skeletal ones at that flew down at it. "I borrowed them from Jack." was Majickal's answer. The sleigh flew around the tree before finally landing in front of the group.

"HOHOHO!" Majickal cried out. "MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!! Fire the lasers!"

"That's the most Christmas thing I've ever heard." Jess said in a sarcastic way, she hated to admit it, but Tom had rubbed off on her.

"Yeah, but actually this thing is going better then I thought it might. Usually at this point someone is running around being attacked by neon-green lobsters."

"Neon-green?"

"Well, they would have been blue, but she didn't have enough paint." he said, remembering that they later that night had a bountiful feat of mutant lobster. All in all, it was a good night.

The snowman swung at the sleigh, trying to swipe it out of the sky. From the inside of it, Majickal piloted the skeletal deer to avoid the attacks of the icy monster.

Mrfipp and String were manning the weapons.

"Why is it that this sleigh is equipped with weapons?" String asked.

"I think Carl got bored one day and had nothing better to do." Fipp said nonchalantly as he loaded the plasma cannon.

"Remind me to thank the little guy later." String said as she tossed grenades off the side, each one causing damage to the monster.

But even after all the damage, it still stood.

"Damn," Fipp cursed, he then came up with an idea. "Hey String, you have another one of those presents you used on all the Alien and Predators when they invaded my place?"

"Of course!" String reached under the green elf suit and pulled out the present and handed it to Fipp.

The boy then dropped the colorful present. It landed on the snow man's hat. The tag on it, blowing in the wind, said this:

'Heya, MOFOS, EAT THIS!!!'

-_**String**_

_**BOOM!!!**_

The present exploded, destroying the monster snowman, blowing it up into hundreds off much smaller, much kinder snowmen.

"So Maji," Fipp said, wiping snowman off his sleeve, "what was this present you were going to give everyone?"

"This!" Majickal reached into her Santa bag and pulled out a glowing white ball.

"What's that?" String asked, cleaning her glasses that were covered in soot from the snowman's eyes.

"Snow," Majickal answered calmly. Majickal then threw the snow ball up into the air, but instead of tumbling back to earth and landing on someone's head, like was to be expected, the ball continued to quickly rise through the night sky until it vanished from sight.

There was then a bright flash where it gone, and soon clouds had gathered, and then, it snowed.

"What?" String and Fipp answered.

"Now, on every world, it's snowing. Even on the ones where snow is uncommon like Port Royal and Destiny Islands, even the Space Paranoids are getting some of the white stuff." Majickal said as she looked up into the sky, she caught a snowflake on her tounge.

"So," Jess said as she knelled down, "this is snow, never seen it since I've lived on the islands."

"Beautiful, huh?" Namine said.

"Sure is." Kairi replied.

"I forget, what's the point of snow?" Tanith asked. Then each girl was hit in the head with snowballs.

Sora, Riku, Roxas and Tom, each with a grin, each held at least one snowball.

The girls then decided to strike back at the snowy assault from their respective lovers.

"SNOW" Solace dived head first into the snow back, becoming completely engulfed in the powered, she then erupted from the snow on the back of Hiate.

"Let's make snow cones!" the dragon said.

"YEAH!" the kitsue-tankui mutt yelled.

"Are you going to be like that?" Toby, who grabbed a cup of punch, but when he saw a knocked out Tiara in the bowl, he pured the juice all over him, said to Issume.

"Nah, I'm good not frolicking like that." Issume put his hands in his pockets. "I knew Solace and Hiate would do something like this, but I never expect _them_ to act like that." Toby raised an eyebrow, Issume then pointed towards to what he was talking about.

And in a very OOC way, Skye, in his wolf form, and Solitude were playing in the snow. Despite their best to resist their instincts, were still wolves, and they just loved the snow. So they played in it, knowing full well that they would be kicking themselves in the morning.

Carl only nodded in agreement with the veingel and the eagle.

The sleight flew across the sky.

"On Denter! On Diesel! On Cuppie! On Vixy! On Coma! On Bliky! On Dagget! And Pantser!" Majickal called out, giving each skeletal reindeer, and forgetting the order they came in. "On Amika!"

"Merry Christmas!" the silver-haired girl cried out as the fake noise glowed a searing red.

"Merry Christmas to all," Fipp and String said in unison.

"And to all a good," Majickal paused "line?" String whispered in her ear. "Oh right, thanks. Night!"

Please review

Mrfipp

Twas a good day, I got some fedoras, FFVII:DoC and a iPod Nano, it's so tiny!


End file.
